This invention relates to an interlocking pipe Joint of the type comprising a male end embedded in a female socket, and a sealing gasket radially compressed between the two. The gasket comprises an annular body made of elastomer and fitted, on the socket-entry side, with an outwardly-projecting anchoring heel housed in an anchoring throat, and, embedded in the elastomer, a fastening collar defined by toothed metal inserts for engaging and retaining the male end. The invention is applicable to the installation of duct-work systems, in particular those made of ductile cast iron pipes, which transport pressurized fluids.
When duct-work systems are pressurized, the male ends tend to travel backwards. The joints must thus be locked in place in order to prevent the accumulated backward movements from gradually causing some Joints to come apart. To avoid the use of costly and/or cumbersome position-retention blocks, various configurations of sealing gaskets incorporating toothed inserts have been suggested. However, none of them have been totally satisfactory, since it has proved difficult to meet all of the applicable requirements simultaneously: i.e., the capacity to support intense axial stresses, maintenance of homogeneous properties over the entire range of pipe diameters despite the fact that they go out of round, protection against corrosion in the locking area in which the insert teeth fasten onto the male end, and bracing of the toothed inserts, which does not lead to the risk of perforation of the male end, when Joint-detachment stresses are intense.